random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega
Or SEGA, is a another epik gaming company. It makes Sonic games and stuff. sega is friends with nintendo but now their contract expired so now they are arch enemies NermalTheBunny's Review *Sonic: Epic! *Super Monkey Ball: Second Epic! *Crazy Taxi: Third Epic! *NiGHTS: It's like a flying game on Sega Saturn *Billy Hatchet: Don't know. *More to come... Master ventus I'm going to cover a lot of Sonic games because Sonic is Sega. *'Sonic the Hedgehog 1-3': Good games, but also the stages are short and easy now days. I give it a 7/10 because you should never play Mystic Cave with Super Sonic. **'Sonic Adventure 1-2': Best Sonic games out there, also has the best sound track out of all the games. But they both have bad graphics even for 2014, and the some of the voice actors sounded like they couldn't act. 7/10 **'Sonic Advance 1-3': All three are good games, but awfully bland and nothing to get too hyped over. Sonic Advance was good, but short and like I said bland and boring, Sonic Advance 2 was a bad game, and Sonic Advance 3 was the best out of the trilogy and the most exciting out of the three. **'Sonic Riders Trilogy': Honestly if It wasn't for nostalgia I'd probably not like Sonic Riders all that much, still good game but lacked charaters (I would have loved to play as Big the Cat). Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity was a good game but had too many gimmicks that ruined the fun for the most point, but I'll give it credit where credit is deserved also you could play as Blaze so that's pretty cool. And Sonic Free Riders was terrible, just like the Kinnect, I'm playing a racing game not having a muscle spasm. Mochlum *Sonic: Pretty epic, not the best game series ever, though. It had some not-that-good titles. *Super Monkey Ball: Fun, but only a few of the games are good, like the DS one is but not really the Wii one and such. *Crazy Taxi: Pretty fun arcade game. *I know of no other Sega games. Alternate Phineas *Sonic: Hit-or-miss. *Super Monkey Ball: Alright. Been off it's game lately though. Moon Snail There are like 2 Sega series that I've ever played so here they are: *Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic is fricking great and the hate bandwagon is wrong. Yes, it's had downfalls, but it still has more good games than bad in my opinion, and I actually do like the characters. 8/10 *Puyo Puyo: Holy shit I LOOOOOVE Puyo Puyo! Gameplay is fun and addicting, the stories are super fun, the music is fantastic, the artstyle is adorable af, and of course, I ADORE the characters! Y'all know I love Puyo Puyo like it were my first born. Not a single Puyo Puyo game is bad. Lemres is my husband. 10/10 That's literally it lol. I haven't played any other Sega properties. SMB looks fun tho. Might try that one day. Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Some other 5th thing... so... yeah.